


Don't Know Til You Try

by xsisms



Series: Life Goes On In Sisa [2]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Barebacking, Breeding, Cute, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Kemonomimi, M/M, Making Love, Male Homosexuality, Mating, Not rly tho, Omake, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Size Difference, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsisms/pseuds/xsisms
Summary: What happens after Bardo drags Konoe into their room, behind closed doors?





	Don't Know Til You Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is a NSFW omake (continuation/bonus) to Life Goes On In Sisa.
> 
> I don't really have the intention of mpreg or anything of the sorts, but I'll leave it up to you and your imagination if you so wish. It's merely a slight mating/pregnancy kink undertone.

"You never know until you try."

"Idiot!" Konoe keeps struggling despite his body betraying him and succumbing for more.

Bardo nibbles at his ear and mumbles. "...Don't feel like it...?"

Well... Now, he's conflicted. It's not that he doesn't feel like it... Bardo's already done enough to get him needy... But that's too embarrassing for him to say out loud.

He pouts.

The Touga simply chuckles, as if reading his mind.

"Alright. Let's make lots of babies, yeah?"

"You per--!" Konoe turns his head back to yell at him, but he's met with a deep kiss that shuts him up instead. He can't help but melt into it.

He feels a familiar hand caressing down his stomach to his groin, making his breath hitch. Within a few moments, his pants, along with his undergarments, are pulled down and away... And that very same hand trails back up and lifts up his top clothing, exposing his soft, sensitive nipples. Konoe decides he might as well take it all off.

Bardo keeps showering his lover in affectionate kisses as he follows suit in removing his own clothing, trailing those kisses from Konoe's neck to his collarbone, to his jaw, to his cheek... Everywhere his lips land on. He occasionally lets out a breathy, giddy chuckle or a short grunt of lust, already having freed his cock as well. Konoe knows this, because he feels something warm and hard poke against him.

"Y-You..." He grunts in a flustered tone.

"How can I _not_ get riled up when I see you like this...?" Bardo mutters, then creeps his fingers to Konoe's mouth. He knows what to do - it's not mating season, so they'll definitely need at least some lubrication for this to work.

"H-Hmn... _nnh_."

Konoe suckles on those rough fingers, coating them with saliva; the wet noises are even more embarrassing... But it's a necessary evil, he thinks to himself. A necessary evil for Bardo as well, because those lewd noises and the sensation of that tongue on his digits drift his mind to wanting to put in... _Other things_ in that cute little mouth.

The fingers eventually slide away, a string of saliva trailing along. Not wasting any time (or potential lubricant), the sloppy wet hand travels down to Konoe's backside; his whole body - tail included - tenses up.

Bardo comforts him with a pat on the head with his other hand and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't worry. Let's take it slow and easy today.... Okay? Just relax."

Konoe nods. He lets his eyelids flutter shut, and takes a deep breath...

...But the feeling of two fingers that prod inside him at once makes his tail bristle and his legs tremble. He lets out a very small whine of discomfort and pain, and Bardo keeps planting kisses onto his neck, as if to distract him-- or to apologize to him-- perhaps both.

Fortunately, It's not so bad when those fingers start moving around. Bardo knows his mate's body already: where and how it hurts, and where and how it feels good. Of course, he's going for the latter. The fingers nearly reach a certain sweet spot that makes Konoe become very vocal - but they're not enough, Konoe realizes after a few minutes.

 

"B... Bardo..."

"Mmh?"

"Th-that's... Enough..."

"Oh?"

"... _Please_..."

"Please what?"

Annoyed at the obvious teasing, Konoe whips Bardo lightly with his tail. "D-Don't act dumb!"

"Hmmm, I dunno; must be the old age getting to me... I dunno what you're trying to say here."

Truthfully, he already knows arguing back is only worse for him. It gets him nowhere. Besides... He's learnt that Bardo does this not so much to bully and humiliate him, but rather than that, to break him out of his shyness; to be able to express his needs. Knowing this, Konoe gives in, with a barely-audile plea full of resignation and _need_.

"...P-Put it... In..."

"Hmm?"

_"Please..."_

"Sorry, what was that?"

Konoe mumbles within a pout.

"You can... Put it in already... I-Idiot."

The tiger grins, satisfied. It's as good as it gets, he decides.

"Roger."

 

Konoe closes his eyes and tries to relax. He starts to feel something thick, hot prod at his entrance... And soon enough, the tip of it slips in, stretching the tight ring of muscle. It's still a little uncomfortable after all, though... He furrows his brows and tries to focus on deep breaths.

Thankfully, Bardo catches this reaction. He doesn't move any further, despite the temptation. With with his other hand, he starts teasing one of Konoe's nipples to distract him - and fortunately, it works. He knows his lover's body already, after all... How can he not, after all this time?

"It's okay." The older cat whispers in comfort, very slowly and gently sliding in inch by inch further inside. He carefully keeps watching for his lover's reactions, despite finding it harder and harder to control himself witnessing such cute, lewd behavior nobody else gets to see.

"... _Haaah._ Attaboy..." Bardo can't help but let out a sigh of pure pleasure as he fully sheathes himself inside Konoe. "... It's all in."

" **I-Idiot!** You don't have to say it out lou-- _Nngh...!_ " Konoe starts to complain out of embarrassment, but is quickly interrupted as Bardo wriggles his hips and shifts around a little.

"Say what? That you're tight and warm as ever, over here...?" Bardo grins, and Konoe wants to smack the perverted ol' geezer out of him and give him a good yelling. Needless to say, any of those thoughts are melted away with the feeling of his mate's member wriggling around inside him, sending sparks all over his body.

As playful as this Touga may be, though, to him, his Sanga's comfort is nothing to play about; His tone turns more gentle and serious as he lowers his voice.

"You okay? ...Can I start moving?"

The Sanga takes a few deep breaths, clutching the bedsheets. He wriggles his own hips to test the waters. A little discomfort, but nothing out of the ordinary.

And with that, he nods with a small grunt of approval.

 

As soon as the first thrust begins, the fur and hair all over his body stand up; No matter how many times they do this, the sensation is always overwhelming and unlike any other. Today, his lover really is being particularly gentle, though, Konoe notices. And extra affectionate. And lovey-dovey.

_(Konoe doesn't dislike it. At all.)_

Bardo keeps caressing his Sanga's chest with one hand, letting it explore the soft skin of the younger and smaller cat freely. He presses a kiss to his nape, then another, and another, and one more, moving to his shoulder, his jaw, his cheeks, all that delicious silky skin where he keeps showering him in kisses like before. Konoe involuntarily purrs in contentment amidst his moans.

Soon, Konoe can feel the wet sensation and noises of the other's mouth and tongue teasing his ear, and it sends shivers all over his skin. His cock twitches, leaking with a thick string of precum in pure excitement - his ears being teased turns him on a lot more than he'd admit. Hearing and feeling Bardo's small grunts so closely, his hot breaths, his tongue... Oh, it's all too much. And even moreso when he feels a large hand wrap around his dick to add even more stimulus.

 _"B-Bar--do...!"_ He whines, his breathing turning into panting now. He's a squirming loud mess. Bardo just chuckles, speeding up his thrusts and tangling his legs with Konoe's to bring their bodies even closer.

It's hot. Their bodies are hot, their breaths are hot, the air is hot; they're a panting mess, they're a dirty mess; and Konoe wants nothing more than to be filled up and to release right now.

Granted, it's only a matter of time until Bardo feels it too. He can't hold on much longer either ( _it's the age_ , he tells himself). The hand playing with Konoe's dick lets it go to caress his lower abdomen.

"Say... Wonder how many little kittens I'll fill you up with in here, hmm...?" He teases with a whisper to Konoe's ear, still running his fingertips in circular motions over his mate's stomach as he thrusts harder and harder.

"Ba-- ** _aah!_** \--rdo...! Shu-- _Aaah!_ \-- Shut-- Uppp _nn **ngh**_...!"

"My, my." Bardo lets out a mixture of a laugh and a moan as he nuzzles the back of Konoe's head, basking in his scent. "H-Hah... Feel like cumming yet...?"

The Sanga can't deny it anymore; he can only nod with another closed-mouth whine, shifting his hips to meet the Touga's thrusts.

Bardo's smile grows even more. His hand keeps roaming around until he finds one of Konoe's, and slowly, discreetly, entwines his rough, tan fingers with the other's, much more slender and pale in comparison, to hold and squeeze their hands together. He rests his chin against Konoe's shoulder.

"--...I love you... Konoe."

Konoe opens his eyes wide-open in shock. His ears are bent back.

Did he just hear things right?

Was that really from Bardo himself?

He can only glance sideways in surprise, trying to find an explanation; but he gets none. It doesn't matter, though-- Not right now. He can't focus. How can he, when he's being lovingly fucked into oblivion, his vision clouded with stars already?

"B-- Bardo...!" He wheezes out, a droplet of sweat rolling down his temple. A tear may have rolled down his cheek as well - maybe from the overwhelming stimulation, maybe emotion. His moans are so loud and wanton, he can't control them.

Even then, he manages to squeeze out a few words.

_"...L-Love you... Too...!"_

That seems to be the tipping point not only for Bardo, but for them both.

It sends the older cat into a last-minute final stretch, gritting his teeth as he thrusts balls-deep into his lover, his mate, his reason to live anymore-- and it drives the other mad as well, his toes curling and his back arching.

The warmth, the wetness, the tightness, the sounds, the sensations - it's all too much.

"Fuck... F-Fffuck... Hah... Hnn... Hngh-- _Hn!_ "

Bardo holds onto Konoe's hand especially tight; and with a grunt, he releases all of his pent-up seed deep inside of his mate. It makes him grit his teeth and hiss, his tiger-striped tail twitch, followed by a loud groan ripping itself out of his throat. His hips' movements stutter along with his whole body trembling.

Konoe doesn't take much longer to follow. The sensation of his insides being flooded and something constantly rubbing and throbbing against his inner walls and all of his sweet spots - it makes his eyes roll and his legs thrash around lightly as he lets out a high-pitched, drawn-out, and extremely loud moan. He's reached his own climax. Semen squirts out of his twitching member in copious amounts, spilling and dripping down all over the place, making an unsightly mess. After all, it _had_ been quite a while.

Both of them can only wish this blissful sensation would go on forever. It _feels_ like forever. They think of nothing, they feel nothing but the blissful pleasure.

 

However, eventually it all begins to slowly fade away, even if it lingers for longer than usual.

The couple take a while to regain full senses and come back down to Earth.

They're both panting, sweating, dirty all over... But above all, they're filled with an immense feeling of satisfaction. Contentment. Bliss. _Love._

Bardo pulls out slowly, very slowly, and with it, his seed spills out of his mate's hole; both of them can feel it. It makes Konoe even more embarrassed, honestly, but he doesn't say anything.

The tiger kitty is simply smiling, like he's been blessed by a thousand angels, smiling that goofy smile of his that the younger cat cherishes so much (even though he's probably thinking something dirty...).

Konoe can't even muster the energy to turn around, to move, to clean up, nothing at all. The same seems to apply to Bardo.

They simply lay there, silent, save for the sound of them catching their breaths and basking in the afterglow of their climaxes.

They don't need to talk, though. They already know. The sentiment is the same.

_Love._

And one thing is for sure: even as both drift off to a deep sleep, neither of their hands unclasp from one another.

They stay together, no matter what.


End file.
